HF 030 Rune and Morab make tea
10:13:01 PM Josh: You guys head off into the kitchen. Morab starts the tea. 10:13:10 PM Josh: Morab: "How long you meet Hank?" 10:14:00 PM Rune: Um, just a couple of weeks, I think. Not really that long. He seems really dedicated to his work. 10:14:40 PM Josh: Morab nods. "Always like work. I remember when he first got accepted. His face, big smile." 10:15:29 PM Josh: Morab looks at you suggestively. "But...work not everything, yes?" 10:17:04 PM Rune: Er, well. It is now, kind of. For us I mean. I don't think he's interested in me like that. 10:20:04 PM Josh: Morab: "Ah, he does not know what he want." 10:20:35 PM Rune: He's still pretty young, isn't he? 10:21:17 PM Josh: Morab: "Very young." 10:21:25 PM Josh: Morab: "He will always be young to me, yes." 10:23:05 PM Rune: But he'll figure it out eventually. Whether it's me or, or somebody else. 10:23:53 PM Josh: Morab: "...if it helps, I root for you." 10:25:01 PM Rune: Rune smiles. "As long as we both root for Hank, that's the important thing." 10:25:50 PM Josh: Morab: "Of course. ...but...sooner be better, yes? I am old. Grandchildren no come themselves." 10:26:04 PM Rune: Rune blushes blueish. 10:27:08 PM Rune: You don't look old to me! But I'm not very good at telling ages. I didn't grow up with a lot of contact with other humanoids at all. 10:27:48 PM Josh: Morab: "...I am Orc...old for me is not old for you." 10:28:42 PM Rune: Oh, I see! Well, we are trying to adopt a baby. We think he's a baby. It's a little bit difficult to tell. 10:29:23 PM Josh: Morab: "Oh! ...boy or girl?" 10:30:03 PM Rune: Boy, definitely. We haven't gotten terribly far yet, so he's still living in the sewer where we found him. 10:30:32 PM Josh: Morab: "That horrible! Boy cannot live in sewer!" 10:31:11 PM Rune: That's what we said! Of course he's a dragon, so it isn't as if he can't take care of himself. But even so, a baby is a baby and babies shouldn't be left all alone in the sewer, dragon or no. 10:31:37 PM Josh: Morab: "...is...dragon?" 10:32:42 PM Rune: A lovely black dragon. He's friendly, but he hasn't learned a language and he's obviously been bullied and hurt a great deal, he's got scars from swords. Who hits a baby with a sword? 10:33:13 PM Josh: Morab looks you over a little weird. 10:34:35 PM Rune: ... I know it's a little odd, but it's still a baby. Dragons are intelligent, he ought to be speaking and literate by now and somebody just left him there like trash. It's not right. 10:34:43 PM Josh: She kind of looks at you like you just said you were adopting a wild cougar and referring to it as if it were a child. 10:35:57 PM Josh: Morab: "Let us bring tea, yes?" 10:37:03 PM Rune: Yes. And I'm sure he'll have his own baby soon too. He's almost that age and he has a very good job, with the AEGIS promotion going off. 10:38:09 PM Josh: Morab grabs a tray for the tea and smiles. "Promotion. Promotion always good. I am glad you and he are friends." 10:38:43 PM Rune: ... don't tell him I like him, all right? It might be awkward for him. 10:39:04 PM Josh: Morab zips her mouth. "Mom's the word, yes?" 10:39:49 PM Rune: Yes. .... I like Quill too anyway. So I don't know what will happen. But I know Hank will find the right person. 10:41:23 PM Josh: Morab heads for the door. "Is dangerous, to like two people like that." 10:41:52 PM Rune: I know. I'm not even sure if Hank doesn't like Quill too.